Oliviah Sokolova
|-|➹= History Oliviah had been dumped at Lil Bundles when she was just a couple of months old after her birth on July 25th, by her mother AnnaMarie Taylor, a witch who had previously had a disastrous break up (and relationship, for that matter) with her boyfriend Artur Sokolov, who quickly returned to his spot in Russia, leaving his daughter and ex behind. Of course, this led to the little infant becoming an orphan, for there was no way her mother would be able to handle the constantly crying and screaming baby, not understanding what was wrong most of the time. Besides, she was too young for a kid, and this had been a mistake, she had been led to believe that her boyfriend would be there with her, and they would start a life together, but that obviously crashed down all too quickly. As Oliviah got older, the girl clung to art and stuffed animals, the former being her escape and the latter being her best friend. Perhaps, the autism played into that, but she never really noticed anything wrong, besides her common outbursts which she couldn't handle in the slightest. Other that, the small blonde would live a pretty common life for an orphan, wanting nothing but a family, something she probably won't ever get, but with the label of being too hard to care for, a total lie really, it was difficult trying to find anybody who would take her in. From time to time, Oliviah would be seen as the perfect orphan for a family, but there was never a home that actually wanted to take her in. If there was one easy way to put it, it would be that it was very much so a roller coaster, but one where it's advertised as intense and scary, but you just get disappointed at every attempt at such because it's boring. All she really asked for was a normal life with a normal family who would love her like any other family would. Unfortunately, it wouldn't ever happen, but she would try really hard to please people, just to have a home, even if she didn't totally fit in. When Oliviah was nine years old, quite the late bloomer really, to the point she was starting to believe she was just a Squib. Now, she personally didn't have anything against Squibs, they were the same as you or her, but she didn't see it as an attractive detail for getting adopted. Anyways, as she was eating lunch, by herself for she had eaten a bit late, which is what she got for sneaking out and missing the original one, she would be picked on by another kid. Nowadays, she can't quite remember what they said, just that it hurt a lot and it did. Soon enough, the lights started to flicker as her nerves started to boil, but she didn't react. There weren't many other signs of magic after that, but she was magical, that part had become obvious. At some point, Oliviah had to start attending Hogwarts, something she dreaded very much, despite having a couple of friends who she would get to attend the school with. At her arrival, she was sorted into Hufflepuff, being the only person she knew that was, which was nerve-racking and made her feel bad, because the last thing she could've done was try to convince the hat to sort her in Slytherin or Gryffindor (not that she was sure it would work, it probably wouldn't, looking back on it). When AnnaMarie swept back into her life, desperately looking for the daughter she'd lost, things changed, and the girl was snatched from the grips of the school in a couple of months, to attend Beauxbatons instead. Over the time there, Oliviah met her father, who had regained contact with her mother, after he'd set out to find his kids again. She'd change her surname from Taylor to Sokolova, although the former had made her seem a lot more comforting than the latter did. She'd mature, perhaps from the strict and fancy ways of her new school, yet stay so far behind on that wheel at the same time, which could be assumed as her autism or her ways of just being normally childish. Once the small girl was in her fourth year at Beauxbatons, who apparently was visiting Hogwarts for the year, she's made an attempt at trying to come back to England to repair what she might've lost. However, that didn't go as planned. Oliviah had by then spent years one and two at Hogwarts, three and four at Beauxbatons (but admittedly she considered the latter to be more Hogwarts than anything), but then transferred back for her OWLs by returning to England. Quickly, she was yanked back to the depths of the posh school in France for her sixth year, before moving into a little apartment of her own that her father had purchased in England. With her NEWTs now rounding the corner, she's finishing up school where she started it, while she hopefully connects with her older sister Jenelle. It'll be a ride, for sure, but Oliviah is all down for it. |-|➹= Personality Oliviah keeps everything in, from every small teardrop tugging at her eyes or insult running through her mind over and over again until she feels insane, which she might be at this point. She'll leave every comment or opinion in the back of her brain, not to let them go to possibly hurt or offend, something she's more concerned about than most might be, and every nasty look she so desperately wants to give to the people who shove others in the hall or rat others out for the stupidest of things, instead of just keeping to themselves. She doesn't want issues with people, staying neutral at the very least with everybody, not standing in their way and not having them stand in hers, because it's better and easier that way. She can't stick up for herself either, for if there's one thing for sure that could describe her, it's weak. If you think she'd be strong, just because she can hide things, you'd be so wrong, because there's a little girl in there somewhere, who cries herself to sleep and holds onto stuffed animals for protection. Oliviah isn't totally innocent though, between breaking rules from time to time, because that's what's enjoyable for her, the rush of adrenaline going through her. If you know her enough, you might question why she doesn't consider art enjoyable, and it's just that she hasn't had the opportunity to do anything of that sort, since there aren't people who won't hit you for drawing them or people who she would want to be around for long enough to, at least at Beauxbatons. Nowadays, it's something she's left for when she's super stressed out, and the only escape is a bit of artistic license, a skill she's adapted to, because the real world is bland and boring, not something you would want to recreate at all. At this point, the small girl is just surviving, and not thriving like she used to feel she was, not like she ever was truly, but there had been that part of her who was actually enjoying life, not hiding from it. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Adopted Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Transfer Students Category:Russian Category:English Category:Speaks English Category:July Birthday Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Straight Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes